Several ultrasonic flow meters exists within the prior art.
An example of such flow meters is found in the European patent application 0 440 867 A1, where the transducers are inserted in bevels.
Another example of an ultrasonic flow meter is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,560, having a W-shaped ultrasonic path and where an inner wall has a stepped elevation/depression at the reflection site of the V-shaped parasitic ultrasonic path.
Yet another example of an ultrasonic flow meter is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,047, having reflection points, which have a focusing effect on an ultrasonic beam.
A problem related to the above mentioned prior art is how to provide an efficient and cost-effective ultrasonic flow meter and the assembly of such flow meters.